Finding A Balance
by Dark winged writer
Summary: The world has always needed a balance. A good vs evil if you will. This is the story of a God fearing demon and an angel with violent tendencies. Will the find a balance or make the world burn. AU, slow burn.
1. Intro

Intro

People were surrounding the monitor backstage as they watched one of the new divas get the crap beat out of her. Aunie was all by herself in the ring being pounded on by the team of PCB.

The lights went out.

They came back up dimmer, to another woman in the ring bodily throwing Charolette to the flood with one arm. Aunie got up and started to fight back. In a matter of mere moments Aunie and her savior were standing tall while PCB was laid out.

The lights went back out when the came back the two women standing tall were gone.

Behind the curtain as the men dispersed from the monitor Aunie threw an arm around her savior and steered her towards Renee Young who was waiting for an interview.

"Aunie just when everything looked bleak and that you had no hope you had this guardian angel pop up out of the darkness, can you tell us about her?" Renee stood in the background letting Aunie shine.

"Well Renee this savior right here would be the person that has always been my guardian angel. This is my twin sister Aliea." Aunie threw her arm around her sister's shoulders and smiled wide. "She's only been saving my butt since we were toddlers, I am so grateful that she decided to come here and save me as well. Wanna say something Ali?"

Aliea looked at her sister and unimpressed eyeroll was hidden behind her dark sunglasses. "Yeah, the only person that gets to beat on you like that is me." Aliea turned and walked away from the chaos.

"My sister everyone," Aunie projected. "In case anyone was wondering she's the bad twin."

Aunie chased after Aliea towards the locker room that was designated for the women. Neither of them noticed the dark figure hidden in the shadows. A set of eyes from underneath a hood flashed red as they watched the twins walk away, they were focused on the quiet twin.

A phone was in the figure's gloved hands with a simple message sent to an unnamed contact, "I found her."


	2. Meeting

Chapter 1

In a corner of the locker room the twins were speaking, well Aunie was speaking and Aliea was just observing. "I can't believe that Renee nailed it right on the head. She called you my guardian angel, which you are."

"Would you keep it down Aunie." Aliea smacked her sister in the arm. "In case you haven't noticed for some reason a lot of people do not believe in Him around here and they also don't think He really has angels that get sent around."

"Well I'm a believer." Aunie looked at her sister. "So we are going out tonight with everyone else right?"

"I don't really feel like going out, Aunie." Aliea shrugged. "Why don't you go out and have some fun. I'll hang out in the hotel room."

"Aw come on Aliea," Aunie whined.

"No, you go out." Aliea put a coat on over her clothes deciding to take a shower at the hotel rather than in the locker room. "Take the car, I'll find another ride." With that she picked her bag up and turned on her heel walking out.

She kept going until she was in the cool dreary night. The light mist that had settled around created a ghost effect. "It's almost as cold as Heaven." Aliea spoke aloud.

"How would you know that?" An accented voice came from behind her.

Aliea whirled around and saw the hulking mass of Wade Barrett, well he was hulking to her 5'3" frame. "It's just an assumption, seeing as heaven is supposed to be up so high."

"Safe assumption I guess." He crowded close to Aliea. "Do you need an escort home, no need for a small woman such as yourself to be be alone."

A shudder of discomfort went down her spine. It would be a bad idea. "I'll be just fine on my own." She smiled and tried to turn away.

"There's no need though." Barrett grabbed Aliea's arm and held it tight.

"Let me go," she told him quickly and stepped back making her intent to leave clear.

"Oh come now-"

"Is there a problem here," a southern drawl called out. The speaker was obscured in the shadows.

"There isn't. I'm just going back to the hotel, as soon as Mr. Barrett lets go of me." Aliea smiled towards the shadows where a vague outline started becoming clearer.

"You heard her Barrett, let her go so she can go to the hotel and go to sleep." The shadow became a hooded AJ Styles. He had a small smile that seemed to hold an edge of danger.

"She should have an escort." Barrett was adamant. She tugged at her arme making her intent clear once again.

"I get the feeling you should let her go." AJ put his hands into his pockets. "She looks like she's ready to make you."

"Her? Really, a woman her size won't be able to do anything-" Aliea had had enough and pivoted as she pulled Barrett down she swung her elbow up, catching him in the face.

"Really, it looks like you just learned what a woman her size can do." AJ looked at her. The mis around him shrouding him again. It looked black, giving him an evil looking quality. He stepped around a pron Barrett and held his hand towards the small woman. "AJ Styles."

"Aliea Le Beau," she replied.

"So I heard." He smiled. "I was going to walk to the hotel, it's only a couple of blocks away. Walk with me?"

Aliea smiled and slowly took her hand back. "I don't need protecting Mr. Styles."

"I know you don't, I saw that swing. Shit if anything you can protect me." He laughed.

They stood there for a moment as Aliea let the tension release and thought about it. "I don't know if you need protecting."

AJ shouldered his bag and held his arm out. "You have not met some of my fans."

Aliea pulled the handle of her bag out and let her hand find the crook of AJ's arm. "I guess I can protect you." Aleia laughed. "Why aren't ya going out with the rest of the roster?"

"Not really in the mood for celebrating." He sighed. "I just got finished going through a divorce." Aliea squeezed his arm tighter in support. "I'm just bone tired and don't feel like going out."

"I know all about bone tired." Aliea laughed. "Aunie calls me her Guardian Angel and it's a full time job making sure she stays out of trouble."

"I hope she appreciates it and returns the favor." AJ commented as a little bit of wind picked up, moving the mist around to cocoon the two beings that are almost to the hotel.

"She does her best." Aliea's voice wavered a bit as the made it to the door.

A few more moments and they were in the hotel elevator. AJ had moved to stand behind Aliea. His eyes moving up and down but paying close attention to her back. The elevator stopped on Aliea's floor. She turned slightly and smiled over her shoulder at AJ as she got off and walked to her door.

As the doors shut AJ's eyes turn crimson.


	3. Protector

Chapter 2

The bathroom was an absolute sauna. Aliea had turned the water on as hot as she could stand. She had her head pressed against the cool tile as the water cascaded over her aching back. The water did little to ease the tight muscles that were straining to hold her together. Sighing in defeat she turned the hot water off and stepped out of the shower.

Dressed in a robe Aliea sat on her bed and saw that her sister had texted her. An attention getting message of " _I'm getting laid, see you tomorrow at the arena_."

Aliea laughed and typed back a simple " _Stay safe._ "

She had stretched her arms above her head and was ready to crawl into the bed that was calling her name when there was a pounding on the door. With a groan she went and opened the door without looking, and that was a mistake.

"You left me on the sidewalk." Barrett almost bellowed into the hallway.

Aliea took a minute to appraise the situation and saw that a confrontation was inevitable and playing innocent was not going to win her any favors with this man. Blunt and truthful was how this was going to go.

"Yeah, I did." Aliea sighed as she leaned against the door jam.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safe little girl." Barrett almost sneered as he stepped into Aliea's space.

"As you can see I did." Aliea didn't budge as she watched Barrett's body change position, moving with a quickness that he seems to lack in the ring he grabbed Aliea and slammed her against the wall by her door.

"You might want to play nice with me little girl." Barrett's hand found its way to Aliea's throat in a threatening manner. He squeezed and didn't let up until spots started showing in Aliea's eyes. She grit her teeth and brought her arms up. She hit at his inner elbow and made him drop her.

She quickly went back into her room. The door shut and locked before Barrett even realized that she was out of his grasp. He pounded on the door demanding she come out to face him again. She stood there, leaned up against the door with her head bowed.

Above her head shined a little halo of pure light that dimmed the longer it stayed.

In a room directly three floors above Aliea, AJ Styles stood in front of the mirror in nothing but a towel wrapped low on his hips. His attention focused on his eyes in the mirror. The crimson hue that seemed to burn a little brighter at the thought of what happened at the arena earlier. AJ had never liked Barrett just something about the guy seemed off, but he really did not like the idea of him near Aliea.

"I shouldn't be thinking that way. I was asked to keep an eye on her, it's not like she's mine." He spoke to the reflection, but even that stared back at him in disbelief.

A shake of his head and the eyes that told more of his soul than his body were gone.

AJ went about his night time routine as he knew the morning would be hectic. With a short huff he dropped unceremoniously onto the bed. His thoughts went back to the way Aliea did not shy away from him. Most people do and it had become worst in the last few years.

Laying back on his bed AJ had a small smile to himself, he couldn't believe he'd been asked to watch over her.

A tidal wave of barely concealed panic hit him as he layed there. His breath became shallow as it felt as if his throat was being constricted. As sudden as it had hit the sensation of being choked was gone.

AJ was up and if somewhat decent clothes in a matter of seconds, he grabbed the room key at the last second before he was out of the door. The only thought going through his head was Aliea.

He found himself in the elevator and on her floor while his rage was simmering below the surface. The bell rung signaling that he was on his desired floor. As he was getting of Barrett was getting on and glared at AJ. He watched AJ go while he shook out his arm.

AJ walked a few doors down to the door that he felt that hid Aliea from the rest of the world. Placing his hand on the door, AJ felt the panic through the door. Hearing the bell for the elevator as the doors closing AJ glared at it, knowing the man that had just left caused this panic.

With a flash crimson eyes showed a promise of blood.

A/N: This is something that I don't usually right it's a slow burn vs the normal smutty oneshot so let me know what you think please.


	4. Eyes

Chapter 3

Aliea groaned as she rolled over in the bed to the obnoxious alarm that told her it was time to get up. She picked up her phone and set another timer for ten more minutes, it did not matter that she had already done the four other times. On her stomach she arched her back feeling extra muscles that normal people did not have stretch and pop. She buried her head back into the pillows and decided to pretend the world didn't exist for a little longer.

That wish was cut short when there was a gentle knocking at her door.

Aliea sat up quickly and tried to get a feel for who would be at her door at eight o'clock in the morning. The space on the other side of her door felt strangely blank even as there was another knock on her door. Tilting her head she went to it and looked through the peephole. Standing there in with his hood over his face was AJ.

With the hotel lock securely in place Aleia cracks open her door.

"Hey, darlin," he smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to eat something 'for we get on the road."

"I don't recall saying I was riding with you." She answered sleep still clinging to her voice,

"Well if you'd like to find someone else that's fine, I just figured since your sister went off with Breeze last night you might wanna ride with me." AJ shuffled his feet like he was a teen trying to ask for a date.

With a small smile, "Give me a couple to put some actual clothes on and I'll come to eat at the very least."

In a few moments the door opened and out stepped Aleia in a pair or jeans and a oversized sweater, with her signature dark sunglasses settled over her eyes. She looked up and saw AJ looking her over as if analyzing her for something that seemed off.

"Come on," She shook him out of his reprieve. "Let's go eat and see if you can convince me to ride with you."

AJ tilted his head but his face remained shadowed from his hood. He held his arm to her as his did the night before, hoping she would take it again. She did. The quiet walk was only interrupted in the elevator when a mother and her children entered. There was a toddler in her arms that had tear tracks as an older child was pulling on the mother's arm. Aliea smiled a the young child and hid her face in AJ's shoulder, playing peek a boo just to get the slight giggle out of them. The door opened at the ground floor and the family moved from the people going to get food. A slight glance from AJ towards the older child had them calming down.

A table in a dark back corner was where the two of them sat to have a simple continental breakfast. Aliea had some fruit while AJ loaded up on the carbs. "So where did you learn to calm children?" AJ asked as he opened one of the packets of syrup with his teeth.

"Oh, it's something my sister and I used to do when we were upset, or afraid." Aliea smiled as she squinted through her shades to focus on what she was trying stab with the plastic fork.

"Effective, I get my look from being a parent, guess the kid saw the "knock it off" look I give my boys." AJ watched Aliea's face scrunch up. "You know if you take off your shades it'll be easier to see."

Aliea looked around. "My eyes are sensitive, that's why the lights get dimmed with I'm in the ring."

"It's pretty dark in this little corner, 'sepcially if you're strugglin' to see through your shades." AJ rested his head on one hand as the other pushed his hood down. "Ain't no one but me gonna see."

Aliea reached up a hand that had the slightest tremble as she pushed the shades to the top of her head. Keeping her head down she continued to stab food as fast as she could so she could slide her shades back down.

AJ settled a hand over the one that was sitting on table. Aliea looked up and locked eyes with AJ, blue clashed with a striking purple.

AJ's mouth opened and a small gasp left him, before he could realize his mistake Aliea quickly put her glasses back down. Aliea pushed back and was moving out of the dining area before AJ had a second to process. He turned in time to see her get on the elevator and go up back to her room.

AJ shook his head and gathered the plates. He put them in the trash as he made his way to the elevator and thought about what happened. Aliea's eyes had been so striking, with the fear that she had shown seemed like she was used to people reacting badly to them. AJ hit the button to go up when he heard a british accent coming through and standing near him.

Standing next to him was Barrett and he was talking on the phone, not paying any attention. The elevator opened and AJ walked on hitting the button for Aliea's floor and instantly hitting the close button with the last few inches of the space between the doors Barrett noticed the door closing and tried to catch it but all he could catch was AJ's smirk.

Getting to Aliea's door he knocked gently knowing she would hear it. He was a little shocked to feel an aura reach out to feel the presence at the door. His own being blank as he was doing his best to be emotionless.

The door opened slowly to show Aliea with her sunglasses firmly in place and her sweater had been swapped for a t-shirt.

"Can you let me in darlin'? I didn't mean to scare ya off." AJ leaned against the doorframe as she looked out at him.

"It's alright AJ most people don't expect my eyes." Aliea turned away to look at something. AJ's eyes fell to the side of her neck and saw the faint red marks of fingerprints on the side of it.

"Yeah I'd get that, how about you pack your stuff and we can talk about it on the way to the next arena." His eyes moved back to her face when she turned back to him. "I'm not a bad guy I just wasn't expecting the color."

"Alright fine give me ten minutes I'll gather my things, you can go pack yourself." She turned to shut the door, his foot stopped it.

"My stuff is already in the car, we just waiting on you now." AJ smiled as he straightened up.

With a sigh Aliea stepped back and let AJ into her room. She quickly went into the bathroom to gather her things as he lowered himself to the bed. She must have been quickly packing while he made his way to her. Her suitcase was already packed, with a jacket laying on top of it. A duffle bag sat open next to it waiting for her to put the last few things inside. Aliea came bustling out and dumped her toiletries into it. With practiced ease she zipped it and was putting on her jacket ready to go.

AJ got up and reached around her for her suitcase and met her by the door, holding it open for her. She just shook her head and went down to check out.

A few minutes later AJ was in the driver's seat of the black SUV, waiting while Aliea buckled her seatbelt.

He pulled onto the road and then the interstate with ease in the compatible silence in the car. Aliea was fiddling with her fingers waiting for him to start the conversation about her eyes.

"I think they are beautiful." He broke the silence, with a glance towards her. "Your eyes, are beautiful." He could see the shocked look on her face at his admission.

"You're the only person that's told me that." She had a small smile as she responded.

"I'm sure, but they aren't what I want to know about right now." He kept his eyes on the road as he watched for the idiots that decided to inhabit the road.

"What do you want to know about?" She asked him, as she pulled the sunvisor down to help protect her eyes a little more.

"What happened to your neck?" He asked.


End file.
